Super Mario: High School!
by DriftedDaisy
Summary: Rikka has finished elementary school, now she must face her worst challenge yet... High school! Crushes, classes, making new friends, that what she has to handle. Rated T just in case.
1. Welcome to Mushroom High, Rikka!

**Hello everyone! This is… Super Mario: High School!**

**I thought of making this while writing Legend of Zelda: High School, but, I never made it. Well, until now I never made it!**

**Two more things: This'll have a tiny bit of romance! The confirmed parings are:**

**MarioxPeach**

**LuigixDaisy**

**RikkaxLudwig**

**Rosalinax? (I haven't decided who she can be with yet, but she's gonna be with someone)**

**And, this'll have my OC Rikka Keikoku! **

**Well, time to start the story!**

* * *

_OK, Rikka, you can do this, you can do this. _Rikka thought as she got off the school bus to Mushroom High.

Rikka was the new girl in a school filled with Toads, Yoshi's, and whatnot.

Rikka had blonde hair, cute pink eyes, and she was wearing a sailor-like school uniform, white short socks, and brown shoes. Also, she had her trademark pink headband with a strawberry on it on her head.

Rikka opened the door to the school, and, to her utter horror, she was right in the middle of a book fight.

_Holy star bits! This isn't good! _She thought. Using the braveness she had left, she walked past the fighting people then sighed. "I'm never going to get used to this." She muttered.

"Oh my! A new girl!" Rikka heard a very feminine voice say. A girl with two girls behind her walked over to Rikka. "I'm Peach Toadstool! These people are, Daisy Arano and Rosalina Hoshikuzu." She said.

Peach had blonde hair that went down to her hips, and the same outfit as Rikka's, just without the headband. Daisy had orange/red hair that reached to her shoulders, and was wearing the same outfit as Peach. Rosalina had platinum blonde hair that reached to her waist, and was wearing the same outfit as Peach and Daisy.

"Hello, I'm Rikka, Rikka Keikoku." Rikka said, smiling.

Peach smiled back. "Are you in class 1 or class 2?" She asked.

"Class 2, why do you want to know?" She asked.

"I wanted to make sure we'd see each other all the time so I wanted to know what class you're in!" Peach replied.

"OK! Well, Peach… Which subject is first?" Rikka asked.

"I dunno… I think its math." Peach replied, putting her books in the locker next to Rikka. "Oh, and, where did you get that nice necklace?"

Rikka stared at her necklace then at Peach. "You have to keep this a secret, OK?" She asked.

"OK!" Peach said, moving closer to Rikka.

"I am half Koopa and half human my parents gave me thus necklace so I can switch from being a Koopa to being a Human." Rikka whispered.

"Really? How do you activate the necklace?" Peach asked.

"I'll tell you later." Rikka replied. "I don't want people to see my Koopa form."

"OK. I understand. Let's go to class now!" Peach said.

* * *

Peach sat down at a table for three people. "Sorry, Rikka! I think there's an empty seat elsewhere." She mouthed.

Rikka looked around. "Excuse me, are you Rikka Keikoku?" A voice asked.

Rikka turned around. "Yes I am." She replied.

"Good, I'm your math teacher, Ms. Toadette. (She's the first person I thought of, K!?)" Ms. Toadette said.

"Do I have to do this announcing thingy?" Rikka asked.

"Yes, yes you do." Ms. Toadette replied. "Everyone! We have a new student here today! Say hello, Miss."

"H-Hello." Rikka stuttered. "I'm R-Rikka Keikoku."

"Now, does anyone know where an empty seat is?" Ms. Toadette asked.

One person raised their hand. "There's one here, Miss!"

Rikka walked over to the person that raised their hand. "Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome!" The person replied. "I am Wendy, and these people are: Ludwig-"

"Hello!" Ludwig said, smiling.

"Ludwig, let me finish!" Wendy yelled. "Anyways, those people are: Roy, Morton, Lemmy, Iggy, and Larry!"

"Hello!" They said, smiling.

"Hello! It's nice to meet all of you!" Rikka said, beaming.

Wendy started nudging Ludwig, who was staring at Rikka. "Ludwig. Ludwig… LUDWIG!" She yelled.

"Vhat?!" Ludwig asked.

"QUIT STARING AT RIKKA, YOU'RE CREEPING HER OUT!" Wendy yelled.

"Sorry, miss spoiled brat!" Ludwig yelled back.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-" Wendy started, she was interrupted by Ms, Toadette.

"Boys and girls, this is not a time for arguing! Do you want me to tell your father about this?!" She asked in her angry voice.

"No, not Kind Dad!" The Koopalings yelled in fear.

"Well, if you don't want me to tell him, I suggest you behave!" Ms. Toadette yelled. Then she walked back to her desk.

"Wow, she's mean." Rikka said.

"You get used to her after a week or so." Roy whispered.

Someone threw a note at Rikka. "Rikka, read the note!" Peach mouthed.

Rikka nodded and read the note.

_Rikka,_

_Be careful when you're with the Koopalings, they always get into huge trouble! They're bad to the bone! _

_From Peach!_

"I'll be fine!" Rikka mouthed to Peach.

"OK, if you say so." Peach mouthed back.

"So, what do you guys like doing?" Rikka asked the Koopalings.

"I like listening to music and composing music." Ludwig said.

"Which sounds VERY bad!" Wendy added.

"Wendy, quit it!" Ludwig yelled.

"Do I hear yelling?" Ms. Toadette asked.

"Ludwig, don't yell. You're getting us in trouble!" Wendy said.

"I like balancing on my rubber ball and throwing bombs!" Lemmy said.

"I'm scared now." Rikka whispered.

"Don't worry, he only throws bombs at people he hates." Wendy whispered in Rikka's ear.

Rikka sighed. "Phew,"

Then, after a few minutes of talking and solving math problems, which Rikka and Ludwig only got right, it was time for lunch!

* * *

Rikka sat down at a table for seven people.

"Hey, where can I sit?" Wendy asked.

"You can sit on ze floor." Ludwig suggested.

"I am NOT sitting on this filthy floor!" Wendy yelled.

Rikka took an empty seat from another table and put it next to the seat she was sitting on. "There you go, Wendy." She said.

"Thanks," Wendy said, sitting on her seat.

"Always happy to help!" Rikka said, smiling.

Wendy started eating her food, only to spit it out. "Bleh, why does this school have such rubbish food?!" She asked.

"Just eat it, Wendy!" The Koopalings (excluding Wendy) and Rikka said.

"Fine, I'll eat this salad that is secretly cardboard!" Wendy said, munching on her cardboard salad.

After they ate their food, they said bye, because they have different classes.

* * *

Rikka walked outside, wearing her gym outfit, which is a pink sleeveless top, white shorts, pink pumps, and her headband, also, her usually not tied up hair was tied up in pigtails.

Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina walked outside too, wearing their gym outfits.

"Hey, Rikka! How 'bout we go to my house after school and have a sleepover?" Daisy asked.

"OK!" Rikka said, smiling.

"Rikka, please don't talk to or look at my dad." Daisy whispered.

"Why?" Rikka asked.

* * *

**Flashback**

Peach and Daisy walked in.

"HOLY CRAP IT'S CHUCK NORRIS!" Peach yelled.

**End of flashback**

* * *

"What? He looks like Chuck Norris!" Peach said.

"You didn't have to say it right in front of his face!" Daisy yelled.

Rosalina burst out laughing. "Seriously, you called him Chuck Norris?!" She said.

"He looked like him!" Peach said.

"Hey, we're meant to be playing tennis!" Rikka said, pointing at some tennis rackets.

"Oooh goody!" Peach said, picking up a tennis racket.

"Peach has won a gold medal in tennis." Daisy whispered.

"Really?! Wow!" Rikka said.

"Let's play some tennis!" Peach yelled, pointing her tennis racket at the sky.

"OK!"

Peach and Daisy were against Rosalina and Rikka.

"Ha!" Peach said, hitting the tennis ball.

"Hyaa!"

After all the grunting and a "NO I LOST!" Rikka and Rosalina won.

"Woo hoo!" Rikka and Rosalina cheered.

"What?! How did I lose?!" Peach asked.

"Peach, just because you've won a gold medal in tennis doesn't mean you're gonna win all the time." Daisy said.

Then the Koopalings walked over to them. "Hi, Rikka!" They said.

"Hi, guys and Wendy!" Rikka said, smiling.

"Impressive skills." Ludwig said.

Rikka blushed. "R-Really? T-Thanks." She said.

Ludwig blushed as well. "Y-You're velcome."

"Oooh, looks like Ludwig has a crush on Rikka!" Wendy teased.

Ludwig's face went bright red. "I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON HER!" He yelled.

"I was only teasing, Mr Can't Take a Joke!" Wendy yelled back.

"Vhatever, I'm leaving." Ludwig said. Then he left.

"Does he really have a crush on me?" Rikka asked.

Wendy shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno." She replied.

"_Attention students, because of Morton breaking the fountain and almost flooding the school, you have to go home." _The principle announced.

"HE DID WHAT?!" Wendy yelled, storming off.

"Wow, they are troublesome!" Rikka said.

"Well, Ludwig isn't, he's the only un-troublesome Koopa in this school." Peach said.

"Really? Wow." Rikka said.

"He's also the only Koopa in this school with a high IQ." Daisy added.

"So Rikka, do YOU like Ludwig?" Rosalina asked.

"What?! No!" Rikka replied.

"I'm not surprised, a lot of people don't like him." Peach said.

"The popular boys are Mario and Luigi, mine and Peach's boyfriends!" Daisy said.

"Luigi, where have I heard that name before?" Rikka asked herself.

"Luigi's also known for being the heart-breaker, Mr. L!" Daisy added.

"Ah-ha! That's how I've heard of him!" Rikka said.

"Ahhh, Mr. L, so dreamy!" Rosalina said, blushing.

"Hey, stay away from my man!" Daisy yelled.

"Sorry, Daisy. Sheesh, can't a girl daydream around here?" Rosalina asked.

"Anyways, let's go to my house now!" Daisy said.

"OK!"

* * *

Rikka, Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina walked in Daisy's house.

"Mom, dad, I'm home!" Daisy yelled, dropping her school bag on her pet Whacka.

"How can you have a Whacka as a pet?" Rikka asked.

"It lives in the backyard; we made a tunnel so it can get inside the house for food." Daisy replied.

Daisy's dad walked in the room.

"Now, whatever you do don-" Daisy started.

"HOLY CRAP IT'S CHUCK NORRIS!" Rikka yelled.

"Why do your friends always call me Chuck Norris?!" Daisy's dad asked.

"I dunno. Must be a disease that makes them think you look like him." Daisy guessed.

"That better be the answer!" Daisy's dad said, walking away.

"It's not the answer." Daisy whispered.

"Now we will say it." Peach said, looking creepy.

"… SLEEPOVER!" Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina yelled.

Rikka covered her ears. "My ears! My precious ears!" She said, almost crying.

"Rikka, we're going upstairs!" Daisy said, pointing at the stairs.

Then the girls went upstairs and into Daisy's room.

* * *

"First, we'll play… Truth or… DARE!" Daisy said in a demonic voice.

"Woo hoo!" Peach cheered.

"I'll start!" Rosalina said. "Daisy, truth or dare?"

"DARE!" Daisy yelled, jumping on her bed like a maniac.

"I dare you to call YOUR father Chuck Norris!" Rosalina said, trying to stop herself from bursting out laughing.

"OK!" Daisy said. Then Daisy ran downstairs said, "Hi, Chuck Norris!" Then rushed back into her room. "You should've seen his face! It was priceless!" She said, laughing.

"My turn!" Peach said. "Rosalina, truth or dare?"

"Truth!" Rosalina replied.

"Who do you have a crush on?" Peach asked.

"No one, I'm not interested in romance or having a romantic relationship!" Rosalina replied.

"Then why were you blushing when you saw Luigi dressed up as Mr. L?!" Daisy asked.

"I only blushed because he was looking at me in a flirty way!" Rosalina replied.

"WHAT?! I GONNA PUNCH LUIGI FOR DOING THAT!" Daisy yelled.

"Daisy, don't do that!" Peach yelled.

"I'm gonna go downstairs and punch the couch." Daisy said, walking downstairs.

"My turn again!" Rosalina said. "Rikka, truth or dare?"

Rikka looked at the celling then at the floor. "Um, truth." She mumbled.

"Say that again, Rikka, I couldn't hear you." Rosalina said.

"I said… TRUTH!" Rikka yelled.

"Who do you have a crush on? I'm guessing you're gonna say Ludwig." Rosalina asked.

"I have a crush on… Ludwig." Rikka mumbled.

"Who, darling?" Rosalina asked.

"I SAID I HAVE A CRUSH ON LUDWIG!" Rikka yelled, making Rosalina fall of the chair she was sitting on.

Daisy ran upstairs. "SAY WHAT?!" She asked.

"Holy star bits." Rosalina and Peach said, their mouths hanging open.

"What? I'm half Koopa and I can become a Koopa, so I'm allowed to like one!" Rikka said. "I'll show you proof I'm a Koopa!" Rikka opened her necklace which was actually a locket in disguise and pressed a button.

"What's the password?" The locket asked.

"Koopa Troopa!" Rikka said. Then she was covered in a ball of light and transformed into a Koopa. "Ta-da!"

"Holy star bits." Everyone (Except Rikka) Said.

Rikka looked the same, the only thing that was different was that she was a Koopa, not a human.

"Wow… amazing!" Daisy yelled.

"I know. Well, time to become normal!" Rikka said, using her locket to become a human again. "Also, you must promise to not tell anyone about this, if you do I'll come to your houses and kill you in your sleep!"

"OK, OK, we won't tell anyone! Can we tell people on Facebook?" Daisy asked.

"NO!" Rikka yelled. "It's been a long night, I'm going to bed. Goodnight." Rikka climbed into her sleeping bag and fell asleep.

"I'm gonna hit the sack, too. Night-Night!" Daisy said, climbing onto her bed and falling asleep.

Peach and Rosalina climbed into their sleeping bags. "Goodnight."

* * *

**The next day**

* * *

The sun shone, which woke Rikka up because she was sleeping near the window.

"Good morning, everyo- Where is everyone?!" Rikka asked herself, looking at all the empty sleeping bags and bed.

Rikka put on her school uniform, made sure her locket was closed, and walked downstairs, only to be welcomed by a sleepy Daisy. "Morning." Daisy said.

"Good morning." Rikka replied. "Today, we're going to school so eat your breakfast and get dressed! Oh, and, where's Peach and Rosalina?"

"They went to school early." Daisy replied.

"OK, well I'm going to school now to talk to them. Bye!" Rikka said, waving.

"Bye! And, next to my house there's a pipe that'll take you to school quickly!" Daisy said.

"OK, thanks!" Rikka said. Then she went to school via the pipe, which had a stereo that played awesome music.

* * *

"Peach, Rosalina, I'm here!" Rikka yelled.

Rosalina and Peach turned around. "HI!" They said, smiling.

"Hey, Rikka! Vait for me!" Someone said.

Rikka turned around. "Ludwig!?" She said.

Ludwig stopped running. "I vanted to tell you something." He said.

"What is it?" Rikka asked.

"Um, vell… Ze school is having a prom and I vant you to go with me." Ludwig explained.

"I'd love to go with you, Ludwig!" Rikka said, smiling.

"Really? Zat's great! I'll pick you up at seven next Monday, OK?" Ludwig asked.

"It's a date!" Rikka said. "OK, it's not really a date, just a party."

"OK… Vell, bye!" Ludwig said, smiling and walking away.

Rikka smiled back. "I wonder if he and I could be together someday…"

* * *

**The end! I mean… End of chapter one!**

**Oh, and, OC's are allowed in this story! Since I only need five, the first five people to submit their OC will be able to have them in this story!**

**You just need to fill in this form!**

**Full name:**

**Species:**

**Hairstyle and hair colour: **

**Eye colour: **

**Clothes:**

**Friends and enemies:**

**Crush (If you have a male OC and he has a crush on Rosalina, he can be the person Rosalina's paired with):**

**More info (Like, likes, dislikes, just a bit of info):**

**Oh, and the Daisy's dad looking like Chuck Norris thing, search for Nintendrawer on Deviantart (I think that's how you spell it) And search for the comic she/he made called "I'd Like You to Meet" Then you'll know why Peach and Rikka said, "HOLY CRAP IT'S CHUCK NORRIS!"**

**Bye-Bye!**


	2. The New Girls!

**Woo hoo! I have joiners! Please say hello to Mystery Greenleaf and Lindsay Ariana Pennington! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Super Mario franchise and I never will, Mystery Greenleaf belongs to Candygirl4226, and Lindsay Ariana Pennington belongs to iLoveLarryKoopax3, I only own Rikka Keikoku.**

* * *

Rikka opened her locker and noticed a letter inside. "Hmm, I wonder what it says." She wondered.

Rikka opened the envelope and read the letter.

_Dear Rikka,_

_I noticed that there's a prom coming up and… I want to know if YOU would like to go with me._

_If you want to, tick the yes box at the end of the letter and send it to locker 32._

_Love, Mr. L_

"Holy star bits, Mr. L?!" Rikka said, really shocked.

"Hi!" Someone said.

"Huh? Who are you?" Rikka asked.

"Me? I'm Mystery, Mystery Greenleaf!" Mystery said.

"Aren't you the new student I heard about?" Rikka asked.

"Yup, that's me!" Mystery replied. Mystery had hair that was almost black, which was in pigtails tied up with red scrunchies she also had pink highlights and messy bangs and she had hazel eyes. She was wearing a light pink long sleeved shirt with a fluffy sleeveless white vest, a black and pink skirt with ruffles, white leggings, and pink flats.

"Hey, why aren't you wearing a school uniform?" Rikka asked.

"Um, long story…" Mystery replied.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Mom, dad, I AM NOT WEARING THAT UGLY UNIFORM!" Mystery yelled.

"O-OK, darling… We'll tell the principle about this!" Mystery's mother said, picking up the phone.

**End of flashback**

* * *

"Wow, I'm speechless!" Rikka said, her mouth hanging open.

"Hey, close your mouth! Do you want flies to fly in it?" Mystery asked.

Rikka closed her mouth. "Sorry!" She said.

Mystery looked at the letter. "Huh? What's that?" She asked.

"Read it yourself, Myst." Rikka replied.

"Myst?"

"It's your nickname." Rikka said.

"Oh…" Mystery said. "I'll read the letter now, I wonder if it's a love letter."

* * *

**A few seconds later**

* * *

"Who's Mr. L?" Mystery asked.

Rikka face palmed. "Mr. L is the school's heart-breaker. I'm guessing he's doing this for fun."

"Oooh, a tick box." Mystery said, lifting up her pen.

"Myst, what are you up to? Myst…. MYST DON'T CHOOSE YES, I DON'T LIKE HIM, PLUS HE ALREADY HAS A GIRLFRIEND!" Rikka yelled.

Mystery ticked the "No!" Box and passed the letter to Rikka. "Here ya go!"

"Thank you, Myst!" Rikka said. "Now, I need to go to locker 32."

"K, good luck!" Mystery said, waving.

Rikka waved back.

"Now, time to prank the math teacher." Mystery whispered.

* * *

Rikka put the letter in locker 32 and walked away. Then she bumped into someone.

"Ludwig? Sorry!" Rikka said worryingly. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine, Rikka!" Ludwig said.

"Phew, that's a relief! By the way, have you seen Myst?" Rikka asked.

"I haven't seen anyvone named Myst. Vhat does she look like?" Ludwig asked.

Rikka started explaining what Mystery looked like. "I think I heard her say "Now, time to prank the math teacher" So she might be at class b."

"Let's look." Ludwig said.

"No, you stay here! I'll look for her." Rikka said, running off.

"Good luck, Rikka." Ludwig whispered.

* * *

Rikka ran to class b, hoping to find Mystery. The door opened and Mystery came running out.

"Rikka? I was… Talking to Ms. Toadette!" Mystery lied.

"Liar!" Rikka said.

"Hey, I'm not lying!" Mystery said.

"You are! I heard you say "Now, time to prank the math teacher" So you are lying!" Rikka said, pointing the finger-of-guilt at Mystery.

"You did NOT just point the finger at me!" Mystery said.

"Oh, but I did!" Rikka replied.

Luigi walked over to Mystery and Rikka. "I got the note, Rikka, and it's OK, you don't have to feel upset about saying no." He said.

"HE'S Mr. L?" Mystery asked.

Rikka nodded. "Well, he's Luigi now, but when he wears an outfit that makes him look like a thief, he's Mr. L." She replied.

"Well, bye." Luigi said, walking off.

Rikka and Mystery waved back.

"Why do you not want to go to the prom with him?" Mystery asked.

"I've chose someone already, that's why." Rikka replied.

"Oooh, who is he?" Mystery asked.

"L-Ludwig," Rikka stuttered, blushing.

"You mean the Koopa with the German accent?" Mystery asked.

Rikka nodded.

"Why him?"

"He's um… He asked me so I said yes!" Rikka replied.

"OK, if you say so. Anyways, when is it class time?" Mystery asked.

Rikka looked at her watch. "RIGHT NOW!" She yelled.

"Then we've gotta hurry!" Mystery said.

* * *

Rikka and Mystery ran in art class.

"We're here." Rikka said, breathing heavily.

Ludwig walked over to them, looking worried. "Are you alright, girls?" He asked, helping them up.

Rikka smiled. "Y-Yes, thank you, Ludwig." She blushed.

"I'm alright! Sticks and stones can't break my bones!" Mystery said.

Rikka and Ludwig laughed. "Myst, you're pretty funny." They said.

Mystery looked at Rikka and Ludwig in confusion. "Huh? I wasn't trying to be funny, though."

A girl walked in, she was a Koopa with hair that was strait at the top, curly at the bottom, and she was a brunette. She had brown eyes, and she was wearing a white tank top with flowers on it, dark blue skinny jeans, and purple flats. "Sorry I'm late!" She apologised.

Rikka, Ludwig, and Mystery turned around. "Who are you?" They asked.

"I'm Lindsay, Lindsay Ariana Pennington." She replied.

Rikka smiled. "Nice to meet you, Lindsay!"

"Nice to meet you too!" Lindsay smiled.

Mr. Toad walked in. "Alright everyone, sit down!" He said.

Rikka, Mystery, and Lindsay sat down with the Koopalings.

"Are these people your friends?" Lindsay asked.

Rikka nodded.

"Yup," Mystery replied.

Lindsay waved. "Nice to meet you all! I'm Lindsay!"

"Nice to meet you, Lindsay!" The Koopalings smiled.

"Students, get your sketchbooks, special drawing pens, and your erasers and start drawing something!" Mr. Toad said. "And I'll write a poem for Ms. Toadette."

Lindsay picked up her special drawing pen and sketchbook. "I love art!"

Rikka was already drawing. "I love art, too. I'm pretty good at drawing now."

And so, they drew and drew and it was time for lunch again!

* * *

"Woo hoo! Lunch time!" Wendy cheered, jumping on a seat.

Rikka sat down next to Ludwig. "What's for lunch today, Ludwig?" She asked.

"Fries and burgers." Ludwig replied.

"Oh goodie!" Mystery said. "I'm gonna get me some fries and burgers!"

Then they started talking about stuff.

* * *

**Yes, I know the end for this chapter sucks, but, the next chapter will have a better ending!**

**And, in the previous chapter where Rikka says "Koopa Troopa" She doesn't transform into a Koopa Troopa, that's just the password thing.**

**Bye!**


	3. A One-Week Stay at My House!

**OKOKIHADAHORRIBLECASEOFWRITERSBLOCKTHAT'SWHYIDIDN' TUPDATETHISSORRYSORRYSORRY!**

**Anyways, I HAVE A JOINER! Say hello to Alyssa Brianna Marilyn Brooksdale (Boy, that was hard to remember.) **

**DISCLAIMER TIME: I don't own Super Mario, iLoveLarryKoopax3 owns Lindsay, Candygirl4426 owns Mystery, Thisisafanfiction owns Alyssa, and I own Rikka and Isamu (You'll find out why I said Isamu in a minute) **

**TIME TO START!**

* * *

After lunch, Rikka, Lindsay, Mystery, Ludwig and the rest of the Koopalings, walked to Science class.

* * *

"Hello students, I am Birdo, your science teacher." Birdo smiled. "Also, a new student is here."

A girl walked in. She was human, like Rikka, and she has P!nk-like hairstyle and her hair was black, she also had brown eyes, and she was wearing a long black skeleton t-shirt, a short black miniskirt, and skeleton tights. "Hello, I'm Alyssa!" She smiled.

"Alyssa, you will sit with Peach." Birdo said, pointing at Peach.

"For the love of Grambi, why do I have to sit next to a girl wearing pink?" Alyssa mumbled.

"She seems upset about sitting with Peach." Lindsay said.

"You're right, Linds." Larry said.

"Linds?"

"It's your nickname." Larry replied.

"Like my nickname is Myst!" Mystery smiled.

_Meanwhile at Peach's table..._

"BIRDO CAN I SIT WITH THAT KOOPA?!" Alyssa asked.

"Um... Okay." Birdo replied.

Alyssa sat down with Iggy.

"Now, are all of you sitting with someone?" Birdo asked.

Everyone nodded. Ludwig was sitting with Rikka, Lindsay was sitting with Larry, Mystery was sitting with Roy, who was saying "REAL MEN WEAR PINK!" whenever Mystery asked him if he was gay, Rosalina was sitting with Waluigi, Daisy was sitting with Luigi, Peach was sitting with Mario, Wendy was sitting with Morton, and the people I forgot about were sitting with the other people I forgot about.

"Wendy, what's up with Rikka and Ludwig?" Morton asked.

Wendy saw Rikka and Ludwig laughing, both of them blushing slightly. "Aww, they're in love!" She smiled.

Morton pretended to throw-up. "Seems like Larry and Lindsay are too."

"And Alyssa and Iggy." Wendy added.

"Do you think we should..." Morton started.

Wendy nodded. "Mmhmm!"

"After school?"

"Yup,"

* * *

"Are you sure it's alright to come to your castle, Ludwig?" Rikka asked.

"Sure," Ludwig replied.

Rikka smiled. "OK then, I'll come around at 6:30, K?"

"Okay, bye!" Ludwig smiled.

"Bye!" Rikka smiled back, walking away.

"Rikka! You are invited to a one-week stay at my house because it's Spring holiday!" Wendy smiled, handing Rikka and invitation.

Rikka looked at Wendy in confusion. "Um, why?"

"BECAUSE I WANNA HAVE FUN!" Wendy yelled. "If you don't come I'll sue you!"

"OK, OK, I'll come!" Rikka said.

"If anyone that's invited doesn't come, CONSIDER YOURSELF SUED!" Wendy yelled at everyone.

Mystery, Alyssa, and Lindsay knew she was talking to them too. "Fine, we'll come!"

"I'll come as long as I don't see any... C-cheese." Alyssa said.

"What's wrong with cheese?" Mystery asked.

"I'm lactose intolerant, that's why." Alyssa replied.

"Ohhh."

"Also, Wendy, is there lots of rooms?" Alyssa asked.

"Yeah, why?" Wendy asked.

"I totally DESPISE pink, seeing it'll make me puke." Alyssa replied.

"What girl? You're cray-cray, pink is like, THE BEST COLOR EVER!" Wendy smiled.

"Ugh, I'm outta here." Alyssa said, walking away.

"OOOOOH I KNOW I KNOW!" Lindsay smiled. " WE CAN PLAY... **S**ugar **P**inata's **I**n **N**ayville, **T**ruth **H**urts **E**vil, **B**atman **O**pera **T**o **T**he **L**ala **E**mber!"

"What the fudge is THAT?!"

"Take the first letter out of the words, then combine them into other words." Lindsay said.

"S-p-i-n t-h-e b-o-t-t-l-e. WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Wendy, Rikka, and Mystery yelled.

Lindsay laughed. "WE ARE GONNA PLAY IT!"

Wendy's eyes filled with rage. "NO WE ARE FREAKING NOT! REMEMBER: MY ROOF MY RULES!"

Lindsay looked like she was about to cry. "You are so mean!"

"You got that right." Roy said.

Wendy hit Roy with her purse. "QUIT IT ROY!" She yelled.

"Well, um... I've gotta go, see ya!" Mystery waved, walking away.

"Me too, I need to get ready for studying with Ludwig!" Rikka said. "Bye!" She walked away.

"They are so in love." Wendy smirked.

"Who are?" Roy asked, rubbing his head where Wendy hit it.

"Ludwig and Rikka of course!" Wendy replied.

"Please don't..." Roy started, interrupted by Wendy.

"Don't tell me what to do."

* * *

Rikka knocked on the door. "Ludwig, I'm here."

The door opened. "Who are you?" Someone asked. It was... BOWSER!

"I-I'm Rikka, Ludwig's friend." Rikka replied.

"Oh yes, he's been expecting you. Come in." Bowser said.

Rikka walked in and, not to her surprise, Mystery, Alyssa, and Lindsay were there.

"Hi Rikka!" They said.

Bowser took Rikka's things. "I'll get Ludwig for you." He walked away.

Wendy walked downstairs. "My room ASAP!"

"B-but..." Rikka started, she was interrupted by Wendy, who was dragging her.

Then all of them walked upstairs.

* * *

"OK! First we will... Put on blindfolds, go to the kitchen, take some food, and come back here! Whoever takes the most food wins and gets to choose the next thing!" Wendy smiled.

Everyone was blindfolded.

"I don't really like this." Rikka said.

"This'll be fun!" Wendy smiled.

First to go downstairs was Mystery, who came back up with bananas, apples, candy canes, and an orange.

Next was Lindsay, who came back up with a pear. "I think I only got one thing."

After Lindsay was Alyssa, who came back up with lollipops, cupcakes, and Wendy's chocolate apples.

Next was Wendy, who came back up with Bowser's pie.

Next was Rikka, who came back up with pie, cakes, cupcakes, sprinkles, ice cream, popcorn, and bread.

Everyone took off their blindfolds. "OK RIKKA WINS!"

"Um... The next thing we will do is... Prank call our crushes!" Rikka said.

"Why didn't I think of that!?" Wendy asked.

"Anyways, who wants to do it first?" Rikka asked.

"YOU RIKKA!" Lindsay, Mystery, Wendy, and Alyssa replied.

"WHAT?! NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO!" Rikka yelled quickly.

"C'mon Rikka, do it!" Wendy smirked.

"Why are you... FINE I'LL DO IT!" Rikka yelled. Rikka picked up her phone and dialled a number.

"Hello, who eez zis?" Ludwig asked.

"Uh... Uh..." Rikka blushed.

"Rikka?"

"Um... Uh... Sorry!" Rikka said, hanging up.

Wendy face palmed. "If you're too shy to talk to him on the phone, why don't you talk to him in person?" She said deviously.

"C-come again?" Rikka asked.

Wendy pushed Rikka down stairs. "You need to study with him anyway!"

* * *

Rikka bumped into Bowser. "S-sorry! Where is L-Ludwig?" She asked.

"He's in the living room... and why are you wearing pyjamas?" Bowser asked.

Rikka was wearing pink pyjamas. "Uh... A sleepover." She replied.

"OK then. Make sure Wendy doesn't get you into trouble, if she looks evil, run for the hills." Bowser said.

"Will do." Rikka replied.

* * *

"Rikka, I've been vaiting for ages." Ludwig said.

"Sorry Ludwig. Wendy made me play stupid games." Rikka apologised.

"Oh, vell... I forgive you." Ludwig smiled.

Rikka blushed slightly. "Um... Should we start studying?" She asked, sitting on the couch.

"Rikka, in the car now!" Someone yelled.

Rikka turned around. "Isamu?!"

"Who is he?" Ludwig asked.

"My brother." Rikka replied.

"Rikka, we're going. I don't want you with this Koopa." Isamu glared.

"I'm not going!" Rikka yelled.

"Yes you are." Isamu said.

"Isamu, all my life you have been over-protective, WHY CAN'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE FOR ONCE!?" Rikka yelled.

...

"ANSWER ME!"

Isamu stayed silent.

Rikka sighed and turned to Ludwig. "Ludwig, I'm sorry about this."

"Rikka, don't vorry about zis, Isamu might leave after a vhile." Ludwig smiled.

Rikka smiled back.

Then Rikka and Ludwig got closer, and closer, they were almost about to kiss...

* * *

**BIG FAT CLIFFHANGER!**

* * *

**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I love torturing people with cliffies!**

**I will write the next chapter tomorrow!**

**I'm only accepting 2 more OCs.**

**Bye! May the stars shine down on you!**


	4. Rikka's New Home and the Cinema!

**HCHMKDCGHIKBVCGHJKOMJHTDFHJIJJJJ! I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL TOMORROW I NEED TO POST THIS CHAPTER NOW! Anyways, Mysterious and FlowerPowerX3, your OCs will be in the next chapter because that's when everyone goes to school again.**

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! TIME TO START!**

**And, NO MORE OCS WILL BE ACCEPTED!**

* * *

Rikka and Ludwig kissed, much to Isamu's disgust.

Rikka was dragged away by Isamu. "We're leaving, Rikka." He said. "I'm very disappointed in you."

Rikka tried to stop Isamu, tears running down her face. "ISAMU STOP THIS NOW!" She yelled.

Ludwig kicked Isamu. "Leave Rikka alone!"

Isamu glared at Ludwig. "Never, I am her older brother, so I get to choose what she does, where she goes, and who she talks to. Letting her go to that high school was the worst decision mother ever made."

Rikka still had tears running down her face. "ISAMU, MOTHER SAID WE COULD DO WHATEVER WE WANT, THAT WE CAN HAVE FUN, THAT WE CAN FALL IN LOVE, YOU JUST DON'T ACCEPT THE FACT THAT I HAVE FOUND SOMEONE ELSE!"

Isamu dropped Rikka, who was caught by Ludwig.

Rikka hugged Ludwig to say thank you.

"Rikka, hide." Ludwig whispered.

Rikka looked at Ludwig then at the door. "I'm not going."

Ludwig smiled. "Don't vorry, King dad is going to come."

Rikka nodded. "But, I don't want you to get hurt."

Ludwig wiped away Rikka's tears. "I'll be fine. Maybe I can reason with Isamu. Please, do zis for me."

Rikka nodded again and ran away.

"Now, we need to talk."

* * *

Rikka was hiding in the basement, crying softly.

Wendy, Mystery, Lindsay, and Alyssa walked over to Rikka and gave her a light, a sleeping bag, and her stuffed rabbit. "Ludwig told us to give this stuff to you."

Rikka hugged her rabbit. "How did you..." She started, chocking on her tears stopping her.

"I never knew a brother could be that horrible." Wendy said, frowning.

"Alyssa, Mystery, and Wendy are going to talk to Isamu, I'm taking care of you." Lindsay smiled.

Rikka smiled weakly. "T-thank you."

Wendy, Alyssa, and Mystery walked upstairs.

"You'll regret doing this to Rikka..."

* * *

_A few hours later..._

* * *

Rikka was asleep in her sleeping bag, hugging her stuffed rabbit, and Lindsay was still awake, wating for Alyssa, Mystery, and Wendy.

Wendy walked over to them. "We talked to Isamu, he said he wants nothing to do with Rikka anymore."

Rikka cried softly, she looked like she was having a bad dream.

Wendy looked at Rikka in shock. "Is she alright?!" She said worryingly.

Ludwig walked over to Rikka. "Please don't cry." He whispered.

Rikka woke up, noticing Ludwig. She pulled him into a hug. "What happened to Isamu?!"

"Vell, he said he doesn't vant to see you again." Ludwig replied.

Rikka wiped her tears. "I don't want to see his face again, either." She smiled weakly.

"Should ve go to bed now?" Ludwig asked.

"Yup. It's midnight! We really need some sleep after this too." Wendy replied.

Rikka yawned. "I'm really tired."

Ludwig smiled. "I'm just glad ve kept you safe."

Rikka's eyes started closing. "Goodnight, Ludwig... I love you." She fell asleep.

Ludwig carried Rikka to the couch in the living room bridal style.

* * *

Rikka woke up, blinking five times and rubbed her eyes, just to make sure last night wasn't a dream. "I'm in Ludwig's castle, so everything that happened last night wasn't a dream." She noticed Ludwig on the other couch, fast asleep. "Aww, he's so cute when he's sleeping."

Ludwig woke up. "Good morning, Rikka." He smiled.

Rikka smiled back. "Morning Ludwig!"

Wendy, Lindsay, Mystery, and Alyssa walked in. "Good morning!" They smiled.

"Kids, breakfast is ready!" Bowser said from the kitchen.

"YAY!" Everyone cheered.

* * *

While everyone was eating their pancakes, Bowser spoke. "Kids, we need to discuss where Rikka is going to live now, she can't go back to her brother." He said.

"Can she live here?" Ludwig asked.

"As long as it's OK with her." Bowser replied.

"I'm fine with living here!" Rikka smiled. "I'll always be with Ludwig if I live here!"

Bowser smiled. "Then it's decided! You'll live here until you're old enough to move out!"

"Yay!" Everyone cheered.

"To celebrate, we will go wherever Rikka wants to go!" Wendy smiled.

"I want to go to the cinema!" Rikka said.

"You can go there! I'll drop you off there and you can call me when you're ready to be picked up." Bowser said.

Rikka nodded. "OK!"

* * *

Rikka was wearing a sleeveless pink top, white denim shorts, white socks, pink trainers, and her headband. "How do I look?" She asked.

Ludwig smiled. "Beautiful,"

Everyone got in the car and went to the cinema.

* * *

"Here's 50$ for all of you. Goodbye!" Bowser said. Then he drove away.

"I'm gonna watch a movie with Ludwig!" Rikka said, holding Ludwig's hand.

"I'll watch one with Mystery, Wendy, and Alyssa!" Lindsay said.

"Woo hoo, we're the richest!" Wendy cheered.

"Spoiled brat." Ludwig mumbled.

"What was that, Ludwig?" Wendy asked.

"Nothing." Ludwig replied.

* * *

Rikka and Ludwig got some popcorn and decided to watch a movie called "Mushroom Wars: The Goombas Strike Back 3D

"Ooh, this is interesting, and 3D glasses make it look like the Toadsabers are right in front of us!" Rikka said.

"Rikka, you know, zose glasses are broken." Ludwig said.

Rikka took off her glasses and noticed they were broken. "For the love of Grambi!" She yelled.

"Shush!"

"Shush you too!" Rikka yelled at the people watching the movie.

"Rikka, stop it." Ludwig whispered.

"Fine," Rikka whispered back.

They finished watching the movie and went home.

* * *

'I still can't believe I live here now' Rikka thought.

"Rikka, ez something troubling you?" Ludwig asked.

"No, I'm fine." Rikka replied.

"Should ve get ready for school?"

"OK, it starts tomorrow so it's good to prepare books and pencil cases." Rikka replied.

Then they started preparing stuff for school.

'I'll always be thankful for this'

* * *

**I'm really sorry if there are any mistakes! I typed this whole chapter on my iPad!**

**Bye!**


	5. The Prom

**Supergamer5, you can have your OC in, I REALLY need a male OC that's not Isamu! And iLoveLarryKoopax3, I really like both shipping names, but my favourite is Ridwig!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Super Mario, iLoveLarryKoopax3 owns Lindsay, Candygirl4226 owns Mystery, Thisisafanfiction owns Alyssa, FlowerPowerX3 owns Zorilla, Mysterious owns Violet, Supergamer5 owns Daniel, and I own Rikka and Seishin. (I think I'm gonna faint from all this talking. Next chapter, no disclaimer.)**

* * *

Rikka and Ludwig were walking to school. "Ah, a new day." Rikka smiled.

Ludwig smiled back. "I heard zhere's four new students coming today."

"Do you think they'll be nice?" Rikka asked.

"Probably,"

* * *

"Hey Ludwig, the prom is today isn't it?" Rikka asked.

Ludwig nodded. "Yes, did you forget?"

"Um... Y-yes." Rikka replied.

Ludwig face palmed. "Vell, ve can get you a dress after school."

"OK! Also, if you get me flowers, DO NOT under any circumstances get roses!" Rikka yelled.

"Vhy not?"

"I'm... allergic to them." Rikka replied, looking embarrassed.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, Rikka. Everyvone has allergies." Ludwig smiled softly.

Someone jumped out of a locker. "RAAWWRRR!"

"KYAAAAA!" Rikka screamed.

"Hey, vhat vas zat for?" Ludwig asked.

"Sorry," The person that scared Rikka said. The person was a spike shelled Dry Bones with no hair, and green eyes, he had green shoes and black striped wristbands. "I'm Daniel the new student you can call me Dan or Spooks."

Rikka brushed off the dust on her dress. "I forgive you. Anyways, it's a pleasure to meet you! I'm Rikka and this is my boyfriend Ludwig." She smiled.

"Hey losers!" Someone yelled. The person had short wavy light brown hair with curls at the end with some dark brown streaks to her shoulders, and she had light green eyes. She was wearing a white shirt with a skull and roses on it, a blue jean jacket, black and red skinny jeans, black boots, and a purple beret with a star on it. "Gimme your lunch money!"

"Ah, the typical school bully greeting." Rikka laughed.

"Who are you?" Daniel asked.

"The name's Zorilla!" Zorilla said, chewing some gum.

"Ah, the typical school bully name." Rikka laughed again.

"OI! YOU INSULTING ME?!" Zorilla asked.

"Uh no." Rikka replied.

"_EVERYONE PLEASE GO TO THE MAIN HALL!"_

"Looks like we have to go to the Main Hall." Rikka said.

* * *

"Alright students, sit down!" Ms. Toadette said.

Everyone sat down.

"I called you all here because a new student is here!" Ms. Toadette announced.

A girl walked in, she had hip-length black hair, and red eyes. She was wearing a sleeveless red top with a black sweater over it, black denim shorts, black flats, and a black headband with a star on it. Also, she was holding a notepad.

"This girl can't speak so anything she says to you will be written on her notepad. If I find any of you bullying her because she can't speak, you get detention." Ms. Toadtette said.

The girl wrote something on her notepad. _"Hello, I am Seishin Jigoku."_

Seishin sat down next to Dimentio.

"Do those two know each other?" Rikka asked.

"Maybe,"

* * *

Seishin was walking to math class. "Are you running away? Are you pursuing me?" She sang.

"How is she singing?" Rikka asked.

"Maybe that necklace let's her speak." Lindsay guessed, pointing at the necklace on Seishin's neck.

"LINDSAY WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!" Rikka asked, shocked.

"Is this love? Is this sufferi-!" Seishin sang.

"Hey, her necklace has stopped glowing like it was before." Lindsay said.

"Maybe that necklace let's her speak for a limited time!" Rikka said.

Seishin walked away, not knowing Rikka was following her.

* * *

"Are you running away? Are you pursu-" Seishin started.

"HELLO!" Rikka yelled, surprising Seishin.

_"Hey, that was rude!" _Seishin wrote.

"Listen up girly! I know you can speak for a limited time with that necklace!" Rikka said.

"But how?" Seishin asked.

"I heard you singing!" Rikka replied.

"OK, but you have to keep this a secret." Seishin whispered.

"Okay!" Rikka smiled.

Seishin smiled back.

* * *

It was lunch time!

A girl sat down with Rikka, Mystery, Alyssa, the Koopalings, Seishin, Lindsay, Zorilla, and Daniel. "Hi I'm Violet!" She smiled. Violet had purple, neon green, hot pink, and blue hair tied up in a spiky ponytail. Her eyes were purple and blue, and she was wearing an oversized black sweater, flare jeans, and sneakers. "What's for lunch?"

"Salad," Seishin replied quietly.

"YUCK I HATE VEGETABLES!" Violet yelled in disgust.

"Vegetables are nice..." Seishin said quietly.

Everyone started laughing at Violet's comments about the salad.

* * *

"Now class, what is the name of this flower?" E. Gadd (I hope that's how you spell it!) asked.

Seishin raised her hand. _"It is a rose, it means love in the language of flowers"_

"Correct Seishin!" E. Gadd smiled.

* * *

Seishin looked at the prom poster. "Prom? I wonder if Dimentio would like to go with me."

Dimentio smiled. "Say my name and I'll appear!"

"D-Dimentio, w-would y-y-you like to go to the p-prom with me?" Seishin asked, blushing.

"Of course!" Dimentio said.

Seishin's face became bright red. "I-I'll s-see you at s-six."

"It's a date!"

* * *

Rikka walked in the main room of the school with Ludwig, Ludwig was wearing a black tux and Ikka was wearing a sparkling pink dress.

Seishin walked in with Dimentio, Seishin was wearing a black mini-dress with a long-sleeved red cardigan while Dimentio was wearing a tux like Ludwig's.

Then everyone else walked in.

* * *

"Students, Seishin is going to sing a song!" Ms. Toadette announced.

Everyone gasped.

Seishin walked on stage. "Just... Just shut up, listen to my singing, and dance." She said.

"_I believe you, but at the tip of my heart..._

_Anxiety casts a little bit of shadow..._

_I was a child who didn't doubt..._

_The fact that warmth would always be by my side..._

_I held back my tears, tightly bit down on my lip..._

_And became strong so that I can laugh..._" Seishin sang.

Everyone was already dancing. Twirling, smiling, laughing.

Seishin kept singing. "_Please, I'd like you to tell me that the heat of your hands isn't a lie..._

_Please call my name with a kind voice and don't leave me anymore..._"

Dimentio smiled at Seishin. "Do you want to dance, my Princess?" He asked.

Seishin smiled and blushed slightly. "Of course, my Prince."

_Wishes, prayers, I've shouted for many times..._

_But my voice can't reach you..._

Seishin blushed a lot. "Dimentio, I-I love you very much."

Dimentio blushed a lot as well. "So do I."

_Now I simply can't see your shape..._

_But you're protecting me at anytime..._

_Your kindness melts into the sun..._

_And it's always been by my side without the happiness fading..._

_There are too many things that I don't notice; I finally understand the lost time..._

_I want to joke around with you in bed and fall asleep in your arms..._

_I'll be able to meet you again someday; when that happens..._

_Please say "I'm home", laugh, and stroke my hair..._

_I'm dreaming, always, at this little place..._

_Waiting for the day when you will embrace me..._

The song ended with Seishin and Dimentio sharing a kiss.

* * *

**Okay, I think this is getting a little bit TOO romantic.**

**And Mysterious, I'm sorry for Violet not appearing in this chapter a lot!**

**Oh and if you want to know what the song Seishin sang is, it's a song from an Anime called Higurashi.**

**BYE!**


End file.
